One More, Just One More Chance
by Nella-mangalover93
Summary: Seung Ri and Ji Yong are finally together. But what happens when Ji Yong's ex-girlfriend comes into their lives? YAOI: boyxboy. Sequel to You Need An Answer. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **One more, just one more chance  
**Author:** mangalover93  
**Character:** Big Bang  
**Pairing:** G-RI (Ji Yong3Seung Ri)  
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own them or know them  
**Warning: **Swearing, bad english, angst

**A/N:** The first paragraph happens before the bonus chapter in YOU NEED AN ANSWER, which is the prequel to this story. You may want to read that one first.

* * *

_Unknown's POV_

You watch them from far away. Your jaw is hard pressed together. Your hands are clenched. There they are all lovey-dovey with each other. He doesn't even deserve him! You should have been there receiving all his love. Why did Ji Yong go through all this just for him?! What is so special with him!? You thought Ji Yong was straight! You just couldn't believe him. Did he forget you that fast? Okay, it was you who broke up with him, but he still has feelings for you, right? He has to feel something. It isn't you fault that his fans were so crazy. It must be his fault. Lee Seung Hyun. It has to be. Just wait, you will make his life miserable. You grin and continue to watch them and scheme your plan.

////GRI////

_One month later_

_Seung Ri's POV_

A month has passed already, since the two of you have been together. You couldn't forget the day he finally confessed, it is the best day of you life. Today it is you turn. You know it won't be as good as what he did, but you think he'll be happy. After spending a week preparing this you will show him, show him that you really care and are happy that he feels the same. You will show him that he is the only person for you. Your one and only love. Happy you walk towards the YG building. However, the sight of the two of them stopped you. Your love is standing there with his ex-girlfriend on your anniversary! The pain that flush through you is indescribable. Turning around right away you run as far as you could. You can't face him now, with your feelings so unclear.

''Why do I doubt him?'' you ask yourself still running. You stop when your heart says out loud,

"You don't even know what Ji Yong thinks. He could just have met her by a coincidence." You just stand there debating, whether you should continue running away from him or go back confronting him.

////GRI////

_Ji Yong's POV_

You are on your way out of the YG building when you suddenly see her. Your ex-girlfriend, Hwang So Ah, the only person who has rejected you. Wondering what she is doing in front of the YG building, you walk towards her. She is beautiful as ever and the smile she is wearing is the same one from one year ago. You mentally smack yourself. Don't think like that! You have Seung Ri now, you think and look at the ring on your finger.

"Hi," you try to greet her normally.

"Hello, we haven't met since forever! How are you?" her tone is friendly and excited.

"I'm fantastic" you burst out thinking about what day it was. "What about you?" you ask back politely. Her smiling face is now replaced by a sad one.

"I'm glad you are good. Wish I could say the same." She sighs.

"What's the matter?" you ask worried.

"Let's talk somewhere else," she says dragging you with her. You want to interrupt, but she didn't give you a change. Sighing, you take out your phone and send a message to Seung Ri saying: 'Ri, don't think that I forgot our anniversary. I'll be home soon. Wait for me. Ji 3' You put you phone back into the pocket and follow her.

To your surprise she has lead you to your old meeting place. The place where you and her usually met, Saran Bridge. Standing at this bridge, memories of the time you and her were together come back. These memories are important to you, but not as important as Seung Ri. You are just about tp ask her again, but she beats you to it.

"Wow, what a nice ring you have there. May I hold it?" You are doubting, afraid to let go of you most pressious possesion apart from Seung Ri. She gives you her puppy-eyes. The adorable eyes which you could not withstand. At last you give in and take out the ring and hand it to her. She walks towards the edge of the bridge, still studing the ring. Her other hand clenches as she saw the writing on the rings.

////GRI////

She turns around and leans towards the edge facing you.

"Ji Yong-ah. I have a favour to ask." She starts slowly.

"What is it?" you ask surpriced.

"Promise me you say yes." She mumbles turning away, resting her hands on the edge.

"So Ah, I don't know if I can help you, but I'll try." You try to sound comforting. Still not facing you she mumbles.

"Ji Yong, I... I'm homeless, and I have no place to stay or money. Please can't I stay with you?" You look troubled.

"So Ah, I don't know... we are not allowed to bring girls into the apartment.

"Oh, please I really need your help," she pleads and begs you. You shook your head and sigh.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do,"

"Yey!" she bursts out in happiness releasing everything she had in her hands.

"NO!" you yell and jump after the ring, but it glips through your fingers and drops in the water. You curse.

"Ji Yong, I'm so sorry," she apologizes but you ignore her.

You jump into the cold water and start to swim towards the buttom. Then something sparkling catches your attention. You swim towards it and realize that it is the ring. You are just about to touch it when something hard hits your head. You gasp and curse, forgetting that you are under water. The water flushes down your throat and you couldn't stop it. Using your last strength you reach for the ring, but it was no use. You couldn't reach it and you are running out of oxygen. Soon your consiousness drifts away and everything is black.

* * *

So how did the start of the sequel turn out?

Please read & review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hihi, here I am again :D  
So here's the new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!

THANK YOU, EARTHLOVER 3 :)

* * *

_Seung Ri's POV_

You have gone back to the apartment after you received his message. You smile, he didn't forget it. Your heart is right after all. Taking out your present you wait impatiently for him to come home. Then the phone rings and you run to it, hoping that his voice is comming out. You heart drops, unfortunately it isn't.

"May I ask if you are related to Kwon Ji Yong?" the voice says.

"Yes," you answer. A bad feeling is running through you.

"Ok, then you should come to the Seoul Hospital. Kwon Ji Yong has been involved in an accident." You drop the phone.

In a rush you run out of the apartment. You run as fast as you could to the hospital. Not stopping, passing everyone and everything on your way. Hurrying you run to the reception and ask for the room number. The receptionist is barely able to tell you before you storm of to the room. The door bursts open and the sight that meets you, breaks your heart. Ji Yong is lying on the bed. His eyes are closed and his pace pale as the sheets. You walk slowly towards him. Tears are already formed in your eyes. You take his hand and sit beside him.

"Ji Yong, don't you dare leave me. I love you. Don't leave. You promise me, didn't you? You will never leave me again." You sob resting you head on his hand. "Ji Yong, Ji Yong, Ji Yong," you mumble.

/GRI/

You wait and wait for him to wake up. You cry, sob, beg and plead for him to wake. He doesn't know how relief you are when he finally opens his eyes.

"Ji Yong!" you burst out happily and hug him tightly.

"Hi, maknae... you don't need to kill me you know." He says lightly.

"Sorry, I'm just so HAPPY that you're awake. You scared the life out of me." You mumble apologetic.

"So, so, so. I'm awake now, aren't I? Now wipe away your tears. Men shouldn't cry, you know." He comforts you and wipes away your tears with both his hands. You look at his hands. Your eyes fill with shock.

"Ji Yong hyung, where is your ring?"

"What ring?" he asks confused.

"You don't remember?" you can't believe what he just said.

"Remember what?" You are just going to explain, but the door burst open, and in comes a girl you didn't want to see.

"So Ah! What are you doing here?" he looks at her surprised. She runs towards him and pushes you away.

"Ji Yong-ah, I was so afraid!" she says as she hugs him. Your heart drops.

"Ouch, take it easy, girl." he smiles. Your heart goes deeper.

"Oh, sorry," she releases him. "But you said that I could move in with you, right?" she continues.

"I did?" he looks even more confused. "Maknae," he starts, turning to you. You look at him, unable to hide the hurt in your eyes. The pain is unbearable.

"I should call the others." you mumble and leave the room in a hurry. This can't be true. He can't- how could he forget? Have all this just been a dream? No, that day couldn't have been a dream.

/GRI/

_Ji Yong's POV_

Seung Ri is acting weird. You don't know why, but you could feel that something is wrong. However, that doesn't bother you too much, because you are really happy that So Ah is there with you. The two of you broke up a while ago, but your feelings for her are still here. There she is sitting beside you, smiling each time your eyes meet. She is so beautiful, so mature, but at the same time, still the old So Ah. You don't know what you have forgotten, and you don't really care. Your former lover is beside you, and this can be a new start. Nothing could get better, except that you are having a real headache, each time you think about Seung Ri. You are still bothered, something tells you that whatever you forgot have a lot to do with Seung Ri. Trying to not thing about it anymore, you try to start a conversation with So Ah.

/GRI/

_So Ah's POV_

You can't believe it. This wasn't a part of your plan, but it all favours you. Everything going as you planned and even heaven is on your side. Your plan won't fail. Ji Yong just needs to make his move, and your plan will take action. Lee Seung Hyun is going to taste your wrath. He breaks you train of thoughts,

"So how have you been doing?" You smile and laugh. "What's so funny?" he pouts.

"Aw, don't pout. You know, you just asked me the same thing earlier today." you chuckle. "Oh," he mumbles, looking away. "Well, I have money problems and don't have a place to stay, so that's the reason why you said I could move in with you." you explain, choosing your words carefully.

"So that's the reason. But what happened to me?" his question catches you off guard.

"Erm… you fell of the Saran Bridge… when you tried to stop me from falling, which made you fall instead of me. Then you hit your head and nearly drowned." you explain, trying to not sound suspicious. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault." you act guilty.

"It's okay. I'm fine now, right?" you nod and smile. It becomes quiet, and he breaks the silence. "So Ah… I don't know if you still feel the same, but… I still love you. So…" he takes a deep breath. "Will you accept my feelings again?" Your smile becomes wider and wider. You hug him tightly. "I'll take this as a yes?" he questions you. You nod. Step one completed.

* * *

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the chapter as I promised, Earthlover : D  
Really THANK YOU for reviewing and reading! 3

* * *

_Ji Yong's POV_

The two of you still hug each other when the door swings open, breaking the two of you apart as Daesung, Taeyang and Seung Hyun come in.

"Ji Yong hyung, what happened to you?" Daesung asks worried and gives you a big hug.

"Did we interrupt something?" Taeyang adds looking at So Ah.

Pictures flush through you mind. You were hugging a person like you just did with So Ah, but your rolls were switched. The person was the one sitting on the bed, but you couldn't see who it was. Then Daesung, Taeyang and Seung Hyun came in like they did now. You head explodes. You can't think straight. Each time you try to see who the person was, your head screams.

"Ji Yong, are you okay?" Seung Hyun suddenly asks, breaking your train of thoughts.

"Yeah..." you answer, still holding your head. You think...

"Ji Yong hyung, who is this?" Daesung motions towards the girl.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Hwang So Ah, she will be living with us for a while." You answer him, smiling at So Ah and take her hand. The three of them look at each other troubled. None of them said a word. "Is something wrong?" you ask and look at them suspiciously.

"No, not at all." Taeyang replies in a hurry.

"Where is Seung Ri?" Daesung sounds worried.

"He went out not too long ago." you answer casually.

"I'm going to look for him," Daesung mutters, leaving the room. Seung Hyun follows him and says,

"I'm going too," Taeyang stands there in his own thoughts when he finally murmurs.

"I'll leave you two alone." What was that all about?

////GRI////

_Seung Ri's POV_

Tears pace their way down you cheeks. You couldn't believe him. Did he just say that she is his girlfriend? You slam you fist on the wall.

"What did I do to deserve this?" you hiss.

"Seung Ri..." Taeyang whispers softly.

"Hyung," you choke out. You sob and cry hard, holding on Taeyang for support.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just let it all out." He says comfortingly and taps your back. You mumble a thank you and nod, still crying and sobbing. Your heart is broken into pieces, no, dust. Once the dust has flown away, there is no way to get it back. "So, so tell me everything." You nod, wiping away the tears, you walk with him towards a bench in the hall. Taking a deep breath, but still draining your eyes for tears you start,

"I went to look for Ji Yong hyung in the YG building, when I saw him standing there talking with his ex-girlfriend. Feeling hurt I ran away, but soon stopped to think. Then I received a message from him saying that he didn't forget our anniversary, so I returned to the apartment to wait for him."

You take a break, wiping away another round of tears. Although you have only said a few sentences, you feel like you have talked for far too long. After a few moments you continue.

"Then I receive a call saying that Ji Yong was at the hospital so I rushed here and waited for him to awake and when he finally opened his eyes- he..." your voice trail off. Tears are flowing out of your eyes non-stop and harder than ever. You are crying so hard that it hurts your eyes!

"Seung Ri," Taeyang tries to calm you down. "You don't need to say anything. I understand." This is the first time he has seen you like this. You don't go and cry your heart out in front of someone, rather you hide and cry alone without company.

"How could he?" you mutter. "Did out love meant so little to him, that he could just forget it when he get the chance?" you continue, asking practically no one. Seung Hyun and Daesung find the two of you and both of them try to comfort you, giving you hugs and talk to you gently. It is useless. Your tears are unstoppable. They exchange glances, none of them know what to do. But they know they have to get you away from here.

"Seung Hyun hyung and Daesung can the two of you take Seung Ri to the car? I'll give Ji Yong a message." Taeyang talks to them while looking at Seung Ri worryingly. Seung Hyun and Daesung nod in agreement, but suddenly Seung Hyun's stomack growls. Taeyang gives him a serious look.

"Sorry, but I haven't eaten since we arrived here." he apologizes sincerely. Taeyang shakes his head in disbelief.

"Come on, Seung Ri let's go." Daesung lays an arm around Seung Ri and tries to cheer him up.

////GRI////

_Nobody's POV_

Unknown to them a person has witnessed the whole scene, smiling the person walks back to the room.

"So, so, easy." the person chants. Taeyang walks towards Ji Yong's room and fills him in.

"Ji Yong, we'll be going now. We have a schedule to keep. The other went ahead, and about So Ah." he has to hide his disgust while saying the name. "You'll have to talk to the manager. Bye, Ji, we'll come by tomorrow." Taeyang says grimly. He takes a quick goodbye with So Ah and leaves. Not giving Ji Yong a chance to say anything. He meets Ji Yong's doctor and he gets the details. Ji Yong has hit his head when he 'fell' from the bridge, which has temporary causes him memory loss. Whether Ji yong will recover his memories depends on him. As far as it is, the odds aren't good. With a heavy mind Taeyang joins the others.

////GRI////

_Seung Ri's POV_

The whole ride is quiet. No one talks. All everyone could hear are your sobs and cries. Seung Hyun, Taeyang and Daesung all give you worry looks. Daesung holds around you, trying to comfort you. Ji Yong hyung, you're liar. He promises that he would never hurt you again. But now he is hurting you without even knowing! Ji Yong, how can you do this to me? Maybe, you would be better of not confessing. If he didn't give you hope you wouldn't be hurt like this. Now, he is going to start a new with THAT girl. Did he really love you? The car stops and you hurry up to your shared-room with Ji Yong. Shutting and locking the door you bury your face in the pillow and scream. The anger, the hurt, all your feelings burst out like a storm. The others try to make contact with you, but you ignore them. You want to be alone.

* * *

Poor Seung Ri, right?

You know, it won't hurt to click the review-button ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!  
Finally there is a new update, huh? XP Well and hopefully you'll like this.  
Thanks to everyone who has review and read and add to story alert!

* * *

_Ji Yong's POV_

You have spoken with your manager and it took you a lot of work to convince him to let So Ah stay. But something tells you that none of the others are happy about it, especially Seung Ri. None of them have a choice. You are the leader after all, and your words are final. So Ah has been staying with you at the hospital to keep you company and the others have been dropping by casually. However, you miss a person, your maknae, Seung Ri. You don't know why, but each time you see that he is the only one missing, your heart ache. Luckily, So Ah is always there to mend you. The others always give So Ah weird glances and ask you about a lot of stuff. Like 'what did you do one month ago?' or 'Do you remember this or that?' Thinking about these things, trigger you head ache all the time. You are even more bothered though by the fact that they all know something that you don't. Although you ask them each time, they won't answer you and change the topic right away. If they really want you to remember, why can't they just tell you?

"Oppa," So Ah's voice interrupts your thinking.

"They are here, we have to go."

"Yeah, right." you mumble.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

Your feelings are a mess. You are sure though, that you love him more than anything, but he either doesn't remember loving you or doesn't love you. He doesn't even remember the day you confess or when he confessed. This is tearing you apart, and now he is saying that she is his girlfriend! You and him were together for a month. He forgot all of that and is already moving on without breaking up with you! Still, this doesn't keep you from throwing a welcome home party for him even though he has only been in hospital for a few days. You have cooked all his favorites, like he did for you that day. The present is in a good hiding place. You don't want him to have it. Not now, when he doesn't remember anything between the two of you. A single tear makes it way down your cheek.

"Does he miss you?"

You wonder, because you are missing him a lot. But you won't be able to keep your feelings in check if you see him together with her. You don't know if you'll be able to meet him together with her now either. There are a lot of excuses you could have used, but you have to face this, to show that you're strong. She will live with you for who knows how long, and who knows when Ji Yong's memories will come back or if they ever will. You sigh and look at the watch. They will be here soon, last chance to use an excuse.

/GRI/

_Ji Yong's POV_

The whole ride is quiet. No one said a word. The atmosphere is awkward. Daesung seems to notice it too, so to make it happier, he starts a conversation with you.

"Hyung, can you cook for me on my birthday?" Daesung hints.

"Cook? You know I don't cook." you answer.

"But you did for Seung Ri.." He whines.

"I did? When?" You are sure that you're not a good cook. Why would you cook for maknae? He looks at you with a sad expression.

"You cook for him one month ago." You are confused.

"One month ago..." You mumble, "not his birthday." you continue.

"No," Daesung starts sadly. "He was released from the hospital then," Taeyang turns in his seat to face you.

"Ji Yong, are you sure you can't remember?" You don't answer. That person, could that person be Seung Ri? But why would you hug him and why was he in the hospital? You shake you head, feeling that it would explode soon. So Ah holds your hand.

"Don't worry about it, oppa. Some memories are better forgotten." she smiles and you smile back. Maybe she is right. The awkwardness comes back.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

You put on a fake smile and try to confront them, acting as normal as possible. "Maknae," you love bursts out and takes his arm over you. "You are a bad dongsaeng," he scolds. "You don't visit your hyung when he is in hospital. Don't you miss me?" he continues.

"Sorry, hyung," you apologize. "I haven't been feeling well lately." you explain. It is a white lie.

"Why? Are you sick?" he asks worried, and drags you down a bit. "Gosh, why do you have to be so tall?" he comments while feeling your forehead with his. "You don't have a fever, but you do look kind of red..." he continues while looking at you. You shake away the embarrassment.

"It's nothing big, I don't feel 100% that's all." you try to assure him.

"Then you should go to bed. We don't want you to exhaust yourself." he says strictly. You sigh,

"Sure, sure."

You walk towards the room you and him share.

"Wait, why are you going into my room?" You turn around, looking at him confused at first, then look away.

"Oh, you and I share a room now, but if you don't want to..." You can't continue, pain is running through you.

"No, no, no. It's okay." he smiles and you reply the smile.

"Ehem," So Ah wants the attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but where should I put my stuff." She acts all innocently.

"Oh, sorry jagiya," he hurries to her side. "Well, I thought I could share a room with her. What do you guys think?" he asks looking at you, then the other hyungs. You couldn't take this you need help. Looking at the others for support, they come for your aid.

"Ji Yong, I don't think it's a good idea." Taeyang starts.

"Why?" He is surprised.

"Well, she is a girl~" Daesung adds.

"Yeah and a girl needs her privacy." Seung Hyun backs the others up. You give them a 'Thank you' look.

"Very well, then Daesung moves in with Seung Hyun." He makes the decision and turns to So Ah. "So Ah, that is going to be your room, but you should wait until Daesung has cleaned it first." he explains and points at Daesung's room. She just nods disappointedly.

/GRI/

_Ji Yong's POV_

Why are everyone against you and So Ah and why are you sharing your room with Seung Ri? You walk into your room, and lay your stuff there. Then you walk out and join the others in the kitchen. There are lots of foods on the table. You realize that they are all your favorites.

"Seung Ri..." You whisper. He has to be the one who made them. Among all of you, he is the only one who can cook like a professional. You are touched. This totally made you forget that he didn't visit you. However, there is something that bothers you. This feels familiar. You can feel that you have experienced this before. "But you did for Seung Ri," Daesung's words play in your head like a broken song.

"Who is ready for dessert?" Daesung announces and brings a cake. "Welcome back, Ji Yong," the cake says and it is decorated with a picture of you.

You stare at the cake. Something is missing. Another person should have been on the cake and there should be three more words. You wonder who this person is. Each time you think about him/her you get a really bad headache. You shake your head. Everyone finished their meal and went to bed.

After saying good night to So Ah, you walk to your room. You enter quietly and whisper to the sleeping Seung Ri.

"Thanks for the lovely food, maknae, and I'm sorry if I forgot something really important. But why can't you just tell me?" you sigh and went to sleep. Unknowingly to you, a single tear runs down Seung Ri's face.

* * *

Won't update this until I've have updated Hidden and AGASATAC.

See ya! And review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey yo! It has been so long since I updated this, but there were no comments until now.

So I'm updating this chapter for **-BeforeIDecay-**, who is the only one who has reviewed on the last chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_So Ah's POV_

You are alone in the apartment. Your boy and the rest of his gang have gone out for an interview somewhere. Now is the time to move to the next step. You smirk and walk towards his room. Slowly you open the door and enter the room. Anger is building inside you. There is only one bed! It is bigger than a normal bed, but still. How can he share a bed with him? Arg, if only they didn't argue about it, then you would have shared a room with your lover. Studying their room, you don't see anything suspicious. You expect to see pictures of them together, but the only picture around is a picture of all of them smiling happily. The anger rises again; this picture must have been taking recently because Ji Yong was all over him in it!

You clench your fists and look around for more. Then you spot something on the desk, a notebook. "Ji Yong's works." it reads. You open it and start reading. There are lots of Ji Yong's lyrics in it. You recognize most of them, but some are unfamiliar. Then you hit the last page he has written, a song you definitely want to rip apart stares at you. Second Chance, the three last sentences make you want to kill him, not your prince of course, but him! You take the pen and scribble over these sentences, knowing that if Ji Yong sees this his memories might return. After finishing your inspection you put everything back to its places and leave the room. Leaving no evidence of you being there.

"Lee Seung Hyun, mark my words. You will never get him back." You laugh.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

The interview was okay. Ji Yong did some fanservice with you, but you could feel that he still doesn't know. HE doesn't know that he loves you or that you love him. The fanservice has just sparked your feelings. You miss all the things the two of you did together. The dates, his touches, everyday after his confession has been happy and you want to go back to those times. You walk in the apartment behind the others. How you wish that girl would just disappear. She uses all the chance she can get to make you jealous. Each time you are near Ji Yong, she would cling on him, doing this and that, which ends with you leaving the room. Today is no difference. The second all of you are inside the apartment, the witch comes and gives Ji Yong a hug and a peck on his cheeks. He answers her by giving her a fast kiss. You just stand there and aren't able to look away. You swear you could see her smirks. The others look at you worried, but you throw them a fake smile and excuse yourself to your room.

/GRI/

You are devastated. Your back leans against the locked door, and your eyes are blurry. You don't know what to do anymore. This is the third day she has been with you. If this goes on, you won't know what you're going to do. You love him. You would trade your life for his. You would give up anything just to have him. But most importantly, you would do anything to make him happy, even if it meant that you have to let him go. You would leave if that were the best for him. Wiping away your tears, you could feel the cold touch from your ring. Giving it a look you take it of and read the inscriptions.

"My lover, Kwon Ji Yong," these words barely escape your mouth. You memorize the day, your happiest day. You wonder if he remembers the song, probably not, you throw away the hope. Gripping the ring hard, you whisper, "Yes, you are my lover. I will never leave you..." you put the ring back to its place and mumble. "...Unless you want me to..."

/GRI/

Unlocking the door you walk out to the living room. The others are watching something on the television. So Ah and Ji Yong sat on the couch with some space between them, but you swear the moment So Ah saw you entering the room she moves closer to him. Fortunately, Daesung realizes it too, and he solves it by coming in between them.

"Yah, Ji Yong hyung~, play with me~," he whines taking out his Doremon bear.

"Ash, Dae, why don't you play with maknae instead?" He sighs pointing at you.

"No, because Doremon Senior wants to play with Dragon Senior, not Panda Senior. " Then he pouts, "Last time I ask maknae, he didn't let Mr. Panda and Mr. Doremon meet." Ji Yong smacks his head, and everyone starts laughing, not you though, you just smile. 'Thank you, Daesung hyung. I promise I'll play with you next time' you make the silent promise and join the others.

/GRI/

The two of you enter the bedroom. Already dressed for bed, you tuck yourself in.

"Maknae, do I keep you awake, when I work?" he asks full of concern.

"It's okay hyung," you assure him.

"Ok, good night, Ri. You need all the sleep you can get or your panda eyes will get worse." he smiles. You close your eyes, but find yourself looking at him again, when he suddenly raises his voice. "Seung Ri," his voice is stern.

"Did you touch my notebook?" You look at him. His friendly smile is gone.

"No," you answer honestly.

"Then why are some of my lyrics gone because of scribbling?" he raises his voice even more. Your jaw drops and your eyes are wide open.

"Which song?" you ask, though you already know.

"Second Chance..." he lowers his voice and becomes really quiet. He doesn't remember writing this song!

"Which lines are scribbled over?" you continue, looking away. The answer is cleared.

"The last ones." he replies. "I can't even see what was written." he complains while studying the lyrics. You sigh,

"Hyung, I didn't touch your notebook, because I know how you get. Believe it or not, and you have no right to get mad, because you don't even remember why you wrote it or who you wrote it for. You probably don't even remember that you wrote it!" Your scolding makes him stay quiet.

You won, but your heart, mind and soul couldn't feel that. You turn away and try to sleep. It hurts. Surprisingly, your voice didn't crack, though you were sure it would. Pain flushes all over you again. Your heart is beating so fast and hard that you wish that it could stop. With all your might you press back the water, which is on its way out your eyes. He accuse you for ruining the song he wrote for you... Stupid, stupid, Ji...

* * *

I won't post if there aren't any replies. I won't know if people read this if I don't get some kind of response. xP

Thank to everyone who is reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading this! ;D

Especially thanks to:

**-BeforeIDecay-**

**Earthlover**

**gotchii ***since I can't reply you directly, I'll do it here:* Don't worry I'll continue to update this story :D Thanks for reviewing and telling me to continue!

for reviewing! 3

Here are the next chapter

* * *

_So Ah's POV_

You have lived with them for a week. For a week you and him still haven't past the kissing stage! You don't know why he hesitates. Each day you would spend sometimes alone on dates. You are the one choosing the places. The places you choose are well planned. After stalking them for a month, you know every single place they have been. That's why you have taken him to each place. The reason is that when you are home with the others you would speak of it, and especially when he is in the room.

You'll do anything to make Ji Yong forget him completely. Nothing will or can stop you. Ji Yong doesn't show any reactions to the date. Though you have seen him holding his head sometimes and that indicate that you have to move and change topics. You are really proud. Each day you can see that he avoid you, avoid being in the same room. He won't get him back. You will break him; break him for steeling your guy. Know Ji Yong is mine. He belongs to me.

/GRI/

_Ji Yong's POV _

You don't know what the problem is. Each time you go on a date with your headache start and you find your mind wandering. Another problem is that you haven't talked with Seung Ri or the others properly about the accident yet. Well, that's is because you spend every free time you have with your girl, So Ah. You really love her, but sometimes you heart feels like it is missing something. However, you can grasp it. Your mind is completely happy, but your heart isn't whole. Why? Why don't they tell you? How many times haven't you asked them? No answers. Not a single hint. They just ask you back.

You wonder if you just didn't care, would you just move on without remembering and live your life happily with So Ah? But you can't do that. Something is wrong. Seung Ri avoids you each time you are with So Ah. You want to know why? He can't be jealous, can he? If he is then he should find his own girl.

You don't get a clearer picture of that person, no more than a shadow. All the surroundings are cleared, but that person remains blurry. Nothing you see can tell you if that person is a boy or a girl, but you believe it is a girl. You have seen pictures in your head, actions that would be weird if you did it to a guy. But what does this have anything to do with Seung Ri?

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

Somehow you made it through one weak. But you don't know if you can take it anymore. You still love him. You love him so bad. And that's what making you miserable. He doesn't remember. Not a sign have been given and all of you pour him with hints. Though he has been asking about it a couple of time, but he doesn't remember. Not a bit. If he remembered something, even a tiny, little thing it would give you hope. That witch is not making it better either. She uses every chance she gets to torture you. Kissing, hugging, clinging etc. every moment you are within sight.

You don't know anymore. Maybe you should give up. He looks happy with her. You wonder if you should ask him. Ask him if he is happy, and then depends on the answer you will decide what to do. The other hyungs are worried about you. They always back you up, if the cases become worse. Every time they get a chance, they want you to tell him. But you won't. It won't change anything if you tell him and he doesn't remember his feelings. Though maybe, a little bit of you still hope that his feelings are still there...

/GRI/

Nobody's POV

The trio is gathered in Seung Hyun's room. The project is out with the evil witch, while the victim is alone inside his room. If he won't tell, then the trio was going to tell, but they promise not to tell, so they have to find another way to help their lovely brothers. The two of them have been through a lot just to be together and now when everything was perfect, the witch comes and ruins it.

"Okay, let's get started," Taeyang announces. "We all know that something happened to Ji Yong, and that made him forget the two last month. Everything he and Seung Ri have fought for. Now that witch is making this harder for them and especially our maknae." Daesung and Seung Hyun nod. Taeyang continues,

"Well then let's gets through our problems. First problem: How did Ji Yong lose his ring and where?" Silence falls over them.

"Hm... That's is a hard one, we have no clue and asking Ji Yong is useless. That bitch won't tell if we ask..." Seung Hyun replies.

"Yeah, we can't do anything about this yet, next problem?" Daesung adds. Taeyang nods and continues the list.

"Second problem: Why did Ji Yong nearly drowned?" Another silence.

"I don't believe that witch. Maybe he decided to take a dip or something." Two deathly stares meet Daesung and he shrinks. "Ok, ok, maybe not. But you don't have other ideas either right? Next!" he exclaims. Taeyang shakes his head.

"Third problem: How to make Ji Yong remember?" This time the suggestions come fast.

"We have to make him redo, his actions during these two months." Seung Hyun starts.

"Yeah, we could make maknae confess again, but he won't. We could try to replay other moments though." They are all thinking hard. "How about we restore the confession day? We know how much effort he put into it, so that might trigger his memories." Taeyang suggests and the idea meets the other two well.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

You don't know why the others told you to cook your favorites food, but what can't you do? You are the maknae after all. Looking out the window you remember this. Shock, confuse, and surprise, you don't know how to act. They didn't? You look at them and they just smiled. They did. You sigh and stare out of the window again. What will he think about this?

"Where are we going?" he suddenly asks Seung Hyun hyung.

"You'll see when we get there." Seung Hyun smirks. Ji Yong didn't know that we aren't on out way to any radio station. We are going to the beach. You didn't know either, until you saw the road. He is going to flip. Why? Because he couldn't bring his girl. You clench your fists, hoping that the hyungs know what they do.

"There we go," Seung Hyun kills the engine.

"Why are we here?" Ji Yong asks raising his eye brown.

"We are here to relax and play," Daesung cheers.

"You guys said we were going to work!" he raises his voice.

"Chillax, Ji, we barely do anything together anymore, because you hang around your girl too much-" Taeyang explains, but gets interrupted by Seung Hyun,

"Therefore, we tricked you. Now let's have some fun." He grimaces. "Don't think of running away or I'll get you," Seung Hyun adds threatening. You smile. This is going to be a long day. 'Thank you, hyungs'

* * *

I just love the three hyungs here, they are so nice :D

Don't you guys think so too? :P


	7. Chapter 7

Thank yous to:

**-BeforeIDecay-**

**earthlover**

Love you guys! Thanks for reading and commenting 3

Here's the newest chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_Ji Yong's POV_

You couldn't care less. They are being unfair, dragging you to the beach without even telling you. Though it can't be too bad, because you might get a change to figure out something. Why can't you bring, So Ah? It would have been great to see her in a bikini. You sigh. The others have brought you bathing trunk and a lot of other stuff. Volleyball, Daesung's waterproof Doreamon etc. They have brought food too, but they were all Seung Ri's favorite.

"Why are we eating Seung Ri's favorites?" you ask irritated. Looking at each member. Seung Ri looks away.

"Because we want to eat his favorite dishes!" Daesung replies excitedly.

"But you could still make other dishes too.." you complain.

"Sorry," he mumbles sadly.

"Ji Yong, be happy you get to eat! Maknae is the one making it so don't you speak." Seung Hyun scolds you. You sigh.

"Yeah, and you should probably start eating or there won't be anything left for you." Taeyang comments,

"Yah!" Seung Hyun shouts will his mouth full of food.

"Hyung~ keep your moth shut when eating!" Daesung tries to protect his food.

/GRI/

You stare at the food. Every single dish is his favorite. You clench your fists. Welcome headache. You were at the beach, preparing something. You walk back and forth, carrying boxes and food. Flowers, candles, you decorated this beach. Even a table and two chairs were brought here. What the? You think between the glimpses. Why did you do that? All the food was set on the table and you finally see the dishes. You smack yourself. The others stare at you with wide eyes.

"Ehhe, it was a bug." you laugh it off.

It can't be! You prepared all that for Seung Ri? Why? Maybe you did it for him and his girlfriend... Yes! That must be it! No... Who are you kidding? You did that for Seung Ri, as a welcome back gift. Yeah, Daesung said that he was in the hospital for a while.

/GRI/

"Hyung~" the maknae whines. "Can I go swimming now?" directing it towards Taeyang.

"Yeah Ri, go ahead." he answers.

"Yey!" Seung Ri runs towards the water. You sigh and lay down to tan yourself. Taeyang lays down beside you and starts to chat.

"Ji Yong, so what do you think? Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, right" you say sarcastic. "Maybe if it haven't been for this stupid headache..." you mumble.

"What?" Taeyang asks looking at you.

"Oh, nothing." Damn, he heard.

"Ji Yong," he says more strictly.

"Fine, I see pictures in my head and get a headache each time. Happy?" You look at him. He looks worried.

"What do you see?" You sigh.

"Why don't you stop playing, Dr. Phil?" You sneer,

"You watch too much TV, Tae."

"Answer me, Ji. It is important~." he empathizes the last word.

"Well I see pictures, of something I might have done I think..." you explain. "I don't even know if I have done those things." you continue. He stays quiet, looking deep in thought.

"Ji Yong, how long have you seen these pictures?" he finally asks after finishing thinking.

"Since you guys came to the hospital." You answer dully, closing your eyes.

"You don't see a person, do you?" he suddenly asks surprising you.

"What? How did you know?" you blurt out. He raises his eye brown.

"I didn't know, just a guess."

"Well, I see a person, but I can just see that person as a shadow. I don't know who it is or if it is a girl or boy..."

/GRI/

"Ji Yong," Taeyang is going to tell you something, but gets interrupted by Seung Hyun and Daesung.

"Tae, come let's buy drinks. We forgot to bring water and we are really thirsty." Daesung overreacts.

"Yah, why don't just the two of you go?" you asks irritated. Taeyang was going to tell you something.

"No, because Taeyang promised something to me ." Seung Hyun adds he knows that Taeyang would get it. "Now let's go," he drags Taeyang with him.

"Can I come?" you ask.

"No, you should watch over, maknae." Taeyang says, and you nod. The three of them went off to the car and you lay back down closing your eyes. You mind starts to drift. You can't get that person off your mind. Slowly you drift away in dreaming land.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

You are swimming further away from the beach. Not to long though, but long enough so your feet didn't reach the sand. You think back. The two of you spent a lot of time on this beach. He confessed to you here and yet he doesn't remember! Letting the tears run free you look around. There he is lying there so carefree. Did he really love you?

"Ji Yong..." you mumble. No! You scream when you suddenly feel your body moving further in the water. You try moving your legs, but you couldn't move one of them. The one you have hurt before is hurting very badly. You can't move it! Panic fills you, and you try your arms, but they aren't strong enough to help your body.

"Ji Yong!" you try to scream, but a wave hit you dragging you further into the water. Because you screamed the water flows into your mouth and now all your oxygen is gone. Is this the end? Are you going without putting up a fight? What about Big Bang? Ji Yong? Ji Yong! You scream in your mind over and over again. Gathering all your strength you try to push yourself towards the surface. But you don't reach it. You have no strength left. You give in. You can't do anything. Ji Yong... I... love... you...

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy ;P Will update soon ^^


	8. Chapter 8

HI!

I'm horrible I know, leaving a cliff then update so late !

I'll make it up to you, so I'll post two chapters now :D

**Thank you**: earthlover & -BeforeIDecay-

* * *

_Ji Yong's POV _

You are dreaming. You see two boys being sweet to each other. They are staring at the glowing sun, on its way home. Because of the distance between you and them, you can't see the persons. They look like a couple in love though you are sure that they are both guys. Now the two of them are eating on the middle of the beach. You smile. They look happy. Then one of them suddenly raises and walks again. He walks and dances towards the other boy. Wonder why he did it, but you just stand there and look at them. Suddenly you feel yourself getting closer to them, but you still couldn't see whom it was. But you are now drifting further away instead.

"Ji Yong! Ji Yong!" you hear someone calling you. That is the voice that made you drift away. You wake up and look around you. No one, there was not a single soul to see. Who called you? The others aren't back yet.

"Seung Ri," you mumble. You look at the water, but you couldn't see him. That voice... it was Seung Ri!

You run towards the water. Adrenalin is pumping your body. Jumping in the water, you start to swim like crazy. Where is he? You are diving now. Your heart beat so hard and fast. It hurts. Why? Please... let him be okay. The salt water hurts your eyes, but still look around. Something catches your attention. It is glimmering and sparkling. A new picture shows up, but you shake it away. Now isn't the time to remember. You finally get closer to the source and you see him. He is just floating there lifeless. Seung Ri! In just a few seconds you grab him and get him up to the surface, and swim towards the beach with full speed. Ri, hang on!

/GRI/

You carry him and lay him carefully and gently down, and support his upper-body. You shake him and yell.

"Yah! Maknae! Seung Ri! Ri!" You smack him gently. He isn't breathing, and his body is ice cold. You panic. What are you going to do now? Call 911? You don't have your phone! Where are they when you really need them? Seung Ri shows no sign of waking up. You have to do something now. CPR! But... you hesitate. Damn, Ji Yong, he is your band-mate, friend and brother! You scold yourself and put him down.

You inhale and close the distance between your lips. Once again you inhale and give him your air. Then you start helping his heart pumping. 1-2-3-4-5-6 …. you keep the beat even. 30! You inhale again and again, and start pumping too. Your heart calms down after hearing Seung Ri cough up the water.

"Seung Ri," you exclaim relieved and support his over-body again, letting him rest against you.

"Hyung..." He barely makes the word come out.

"Shh," you hush him. "Don't talk rest." He tries to move but winces in pain. "Arg... stop moving! I said rest." He shows you a smile and doesn't move. Great, what are you going to do now? Well at least he is awake.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

You seriously thought that you would die. Luckily, Ji Yong saved you somehow. Or maybe he shouldn't have saved you. Then you wouldn't have to face him and So Ah. You smack yourself mentally. They are going to flip if they knew that you think like that. He looks troubled.

"Hyung, is something wrong?" you ask. Your voice is still weak.

"No, no. Are you feeling okay, Ri?" he asks you back worried. You try to smile.

"I'm feeling better now, where are the others?" He looks around.

"They went to buy drinks. I don't know how long they have been away, but they have gone for a long time now..." his voice trails off.

"ACHOO!" you sneeze and your body starts to shake.

"Seung Ri, what's wrong?" he asks even more worried.

"No-th-ing... I-am-ju-st...fr-eeee-ziii-ng." you stutter, your voice is shaking.

"Wait here," he orders you and runs off to where our stuff are. You sigh and shiver.

Not even a minute has passed before he is back with a tower. He wraps the towel around you and hugs you. You look away, feeling warmer than ever.

"Feeling better?" You look at him and nod.

"That's good." He says relieved. The two of you stay like that for awhile. He sighs,

"Why aren't they back yet? We have to get you home." You just stare at him. You still want to stay this way.

"Can you walk?" he asks as he helps you stand.

"I think so," you answer not to sure. The pain flows from your leg as you try to walk. The pain is still there and you trip. Luckily, he catches you before you hit the ground.

"Ok, I chance my mind." you try to laugh. "Sorry," you apologize for giving him so much trouble.

"Don't worry about it. Get on." He bows down and motions you to get on his back.

"Hyung..."

"Just get on, Seung Ri. I'll carry you home." He doesn't give you a chance to reject. You sigh and get on.

"Hyung, I'm heavy." you whine.

"No. You are light as a feather." he smiles.

/GRI/

You wince in pain and unconsciously grab him tighter each time his moves are unevenly.

"I'm sorry, Ri, are you okay?" he asks each time and stops.

"I'm fine, hyung." is always your answer.

He has been walking with you on his back for a while now. His t-shirt is soaking with sweat. He looks tired and is has been panting for a while now.

"Hyung, let me down." you demand.

"No." he says firmly.

"But hyung! Look at you! You are tired! You have been walking with me on your back for thirty minutes now and we aren't even half way there! I don't want you to exhaust yourself, because of me."

You bury your head on his back. You have said too much. He stops.

"Ri, don't worry about me. I'm fine. It was my fault for not watching over you like I was supposed too." He is touched by your words. A weird feeling is building inside him, but he finds it familiar, why?

"It's not your fault, hyung. Don't even think like that. Take a break or I'll jump of your back." you scold and threat him.

"Ok," He lets you down carefully and tries to catch his breath. "God, I'm tired." he lets out.

"I said so." You smirk.

/GRI/

Finally the two of you reach the apartment. He lays you down on the bed and gets your clothes. You close your eyes feeling tired. Duh, you nearly drowned, Seung Ri. No, you drowned then got saved. You tilt your head towards Ji Yong. He takes out an outfit for you and him. Lying there on the bed you feel weak all of the sudden. The heat is covering you from top to toe and you couldn't move very well.

"Ri, are you okay?" He helps you putting on some clothes and lays you back down on the bed.

"Mhm," you mumble. His hands reach for your forehead.

"You have a fever!" he exclaims.

"No, I don't," you answer tiredly. He is on his way out of the room. The strength you thought wasn't there help you reach for his hand.

"Don't go," you plead.

"Ri, I'm just going to get some medicine for you. I'll be right back." he promises and leaves. "I wish you kept the other promise instead," you mutter.

/GRI/

_So Ah's POV_

You are surprised. They were supposed to be on a radio show, but it turns out that they were on the beach and now Ji Yong is all over him again! He even carried him to the bed and told you of! Ji Yong is your lover not his, his attention should always be at you no matter what!

"Oppa~" you whine. "Why didn't you guys take me with you to the beach?" you pout. He doesn't look at you; rather he has his back turn at you as he looks around for medicine.

"I'm sorry, So Ah, but I didn't know either. They tricked me." he answers you tiredly still not facing you.

"Did anything happen?" you ask innocently while anger fills you. You know exactly what happened.

"Seung Ri almost drowned." he answered and takes two tablets and fills a cup with water.

"He did? How is he?" You ask, playing worried.

"He has a fever. Can you please call the others and fill them in?" he walks into his room before you could answer. That bastard! Just wait! You will take it to the next step, which is the last step.

/GRI/

_Ji Yong's POV_

You walk in to the room and he is right there, still lying on the bed, just the way you left him.

"Seung Ri," He gives you a sound and tries to get up, but needs your help. "Take the medicine," You give him the tablets and he gulps them down together with the water.

"Thanks..." he whispers and suddenly grabs you hand. "Don't leave me..." he mumbles and starts humming a song. You are sure you haven't heard it before, but it sounds so familiar.

"Seung Ri, you should be sleeping not humming."

"Do you remember this song, hyung?" he ignore what you just said.

"Should I remember it?" you ask dumbfounded. He sighs.

"Forget it, it is on your phone." he answers dully.

"My phone? But I don't have my phone. I lost it. I didn't have it when I woke up at the hospital." He doesn't look surprised. "Seung Ri, why can't you just tell me what I forgot?" you are serious. He should just tell you, instead of keeping it a secret.

"Sorry, hyung. It won't do any good if I told you. You have to find the truth for yourself or it won't mean anything." he explains. You sigh. It won't do any good asking him further. He is too stubborn.

"Ok, Ri. I understand. Now get some rest or you won't get well." He nods and still holds your hand.

* * *

As I said, I'll post chapter 9 now ^^


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, here's chapter 9!

Enjoy !

* * *

_So Ah's POV_

You can't believe it! He is with him every seconds of the day except when is busy with work. You want to get him out of the way. This is going to end today! The only one left in the apartment are you and him, the others are working. You really want to get him out of the way right now, but you have to wait. It will ruin your plan if you let your patient run.

~Be only mine be only mine~  
"Hello," you answer the phone.  
"Yes, meet me there in one hour"  
"We are doing it today." you hung up.

Lee Seung Hyun, waiting time is over. You walk out of your room. He is still in his room like always. The two of you barely speak, but that doesn't bother you, you will use each and every single chance you can get to break him. Just wait, you will make him regret loving the person you love. Never steal Hwang So Ah's boyfriends, ex or not. Catching a last glimpse of the clock, 3 pm, you still have three hours before they get home. You take your jacket and leave the apartment.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

You walk out of your room and find the apartment empty for people. That witch has left too. If only she would leave forever. You sigh and take today's medicine. Ji Yong will throw a temper if you don't take them. Even though he hasn't gotten his memories back, he can still give you an incredible feeling each time you are alone with him. However, whenever that girl comes to the picture it all change. He will give her all his attention and you will leave them because you can't take it. You are lucky though, if you didn't nearly drowned, he wouldn't have given you his attention. Maybe you should tell him. Taeyang has said that Ji Yong did remember something, but he just didn't know what all the pictures he is seeing are.

"It can help him if you tell him, then he will get it." you mind starts debating with your heart.

"What if he doesn't get it? What if he thinks that you are joking? Do you really want to go through everything all over again?" you heart replies back.

"Then what are you going to do? Just watch him and that bitch doing all the stuff you and him should be doing. Suit yourself then." you mind ends the debate.

You don't want to stand and see them doing this and that anymore. You want him to know to remember. If you explain the pictures he will know right? He will remember that he loves you right? Can you bear it? If he doesn't remember...

/GRI/

_So Ah's POV_

This is the place they wanted you to meet them, and there they are walking towards you.

"Hi, sweetie, you got the money?" one of them asks.

"Yes," you give the one asking some money.

"Half now, the rest after it is done." They nod and take the money.

"Wait, leave him here." you push a paper into one of them. "I want him there before midnight."

"Understood, just make sure you have the money." They leave and you start walking back to the apartment smiling. Lee Seung Hyun, the end is near. You smirk.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

You have made up your mind. Today, you will tell him. Then face the consequences of him rejecting you again. It is still not sure, if he will believe you or not, but you have evidences. You won't show them though. If he doesn't believe you, then you will just have to give him up. Then he doesn't really love you. You will accept that. Letting out a big sigh, you walk towards your room again.

However, you stop when you see that the witch's room is half open. Of pure curiosity you walk into the room and look around. The witch didn't have a lot of clothes, only one bag. She didn't even fix her bed. What a bad girl. You decided to fix it, and then you notice something under her pillow. It is a journal.

"So Ah's diary – touch and die." you read aloud.

"I'll take the chance," you say as you open the book.

Pictures, there are a lot of pictures of Ji Yong. Many of them are taking from the shadows! Ji Yong would never show these pictures! She is a stalker! You read further. There are more pictures and some writing too.

"Ji Yong is mine." or "I'll have him back."

Then you come to the part that shocks you the most. Pictures of you and him together! Every single date! All the pictures you are either scribbled over or tore apart. You are even more shock when you see what she has written.

"DIE! Lee Seung Hyun!" and "You will never get him!" are the words.

/GRI/

"Ahem," you hear someone says behind you. NO! You turn around and face her. She is smiling, looking down at you,

"Seung Ri, have you never heard of respecting others privacy.

"That's my line," you throw back. "You have been stalking Ji Yong! Stalking us! You have no right to tell me about privacy!" You are angry. She is the whole reason why you and Ji Yong are drifting apart! She is laughing.

"And what are you going to do about it? Cry? Hide in your room?" she is laughing even more now. You winced. Those words did hit you. "I thought so, you are all talk, aren't you?" She insults you more.

"I'll tell him. I'll tell Ji Yong as soon as he gets back. You can't stop me." You can't lose to her. Both you and her can hear the door opens now.

"Now, let see if you can convince him," she dares you and runs out the door.

* * *

Review and chapter 10 will come soon :D

Thank you all for reading !


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry for not posting more of this story! Hopefully I can make it up to you guys by posting the rest of the story till the end :D

* * *

_Seung Ri's POV_

"Oppa~," she starts crying. "What's wrong, Jagiya?" he asks her worried. That girl is all an act.

"Hyung," you say determined, hope that he will believe you. After all, there is evidence. It is in your hand. You'll tell him. "Hyung," you say again, but he doesn't give you any attention. He doesn't even look at you.

"Don't cry, honey, your Ji-Ji is here." he says while wiping away her fake tears.

"Oppa!" she sobs and clings onto him. You clench your fists and nearly crush the diary.

"Ji Yong!" you really want his attention now.

"Not now, maknae! Can't you see that I'm busy?" he still doesn't look at you.

"I have to tell you something." you say dead serious and he finally give you his attention, but she grabs it back. She starts to cry harder and he is all hers.

"So Ah, please don't cry. Tell me, what's wrong?" he begs. You look at her, feeling the anger boiling in your blood. She smirks. Yes, she did as soon as Ji Yong didn't look at her.

"Oppa… he… Seung Ri… he tried... to take advantage… of me.." she sobs looking at him then you with piercing eyes. Hell. She didn't-

"Hyung…" you hesitated. He looks at you, first with sad eyes, but now the only emotion in his eyes are anger.

"Seung Ri!" he starts strictly working towards you.

"Hyung, it isn't what you think, I can explain!" Damn, you used the wrong words. He closes the distance between you even more.

"She is MY girlfriend!" he yells, "even if you are like a brother to me, I can't forgive you maknae." You are afraid, he looks like he is going to hit you. But you are angry too. Angry at him. He believes her right away and won't even bother to listen to you.

"She is lying, hyung! I didn't do anything! Who do you believe?" you ask him. You need to know. Does he believe you who have been a fellow member, a friend, a brother and even a lover to him or does him believe her, an ex who has dumped him?

"Seung Ri, I don't have time for your jokes, you must have done something, or she wouldn't be crying!" he grabs your collar now.

"Joke, my ass!" you hissed. "Hyung, I thought you are our leader. You believe in her! In a girl you just met again one week ago and now you won't even listen to what your member's explanation!" You took a break, his grip has loosened. You continue your ranting, "She is a witch, a bitch, a whore. She doesn't deserve you! I don't know what you see in her! She is evil! Can't you see that she is ruining our relationship! And she made you-" you couldn't continue, because he hits you before you could. Holding the place that received his hit you look at him, hurt written all over your face. "Hyung…" you couldn't believe that he hit you.

He never hits people, not even when he is really mad. Now he is hitting you over a girl. A girl who made him forget and broke the two of you apart.

"Never, never insult my girlfriend! I don't care if you a member of Big Bang, but now I treat you like a normal person! I don't know what I forget, but you have no right to insult her after you did that!" He shouts and holds around that bitch, because she is crying even more now, making sounds to be exact. Unbelievable, he doesn't believe you.

"Fine! If that's what you want. I hope you don't regret this! Ji Yong, I'll never forgive! Remember you choose her!" You yell back. Not now, Seung Ri. You can't cry now. Clenching your fists you still hold the diary. He won't believe you anyway. He believes her.

You walk towards the entrance. You look back at him, and he returns your glare, still holding around that shit of a beast. "Hyung, one last time. Will you let me explain?" He sighed,

"Please leave Seung Ri, I can't face you now," You nod. It is all his fault. You will forget him. Right when you are going to open the door. Taeyang comes in, nearly crashing onto you. You want to go past him, but he stops you.

"What's going on here? I heard a lot of yelling." He looks at him, then you. None of you answer.

"Taeyang, let him go. I can't face him now. I need time to think" Ji Yong says angrily. After looking at the situation, Taeyang seems to understand it.

"Seung Ri, come with me." He pushes you to his room, but you won't move.

"Hyung, I have to go." you take another look at Ji Yong.

"But-" he starts but you interrupt him.

"I'll be back. I too need time to think." Taeyang nods.

"Take your phone with you."

"I have it." you reply. You leave them and meet Seung Hyun and Daesung on your way out, but you just walk past them.

/GRI/

It is dark. You find yourself walking towards that park and bench again. How long has it been since you have sat on this bench crying your heart out. Once again you find yourself sitting on it. There are no people around. It is all quiet, and you need it. You don't know your feelings anymore. You love him. You still love him. Even though he took her side. It is a feeling that will never be replaced. He could kill you, leave you, marry that bitch, and you still will love him. Although it hurts, you will keep on loving him, it won't chance.

"He doesn't believe you," you mind starts "and you still love him? He doesn't care about you, even if he did forget, he still should have listen to you. How long have you been a group? Three years! Three whole years! And he takes the side of a girl whom has dumped him. How can you still love the guy?" Your heart doesn't answer your mind. You love him, because you stay strong for him. You came back for him. You can't believe that the times you shared are gone.

"Ji Yong," you mumble. You are confuse, angry, hurt and shock, but the tears won't flow.

"What do we have here?" A person says behind you. You look around and see three guys coming towards you. Unsure of what to do you raise to walk away.

"No, no, you can't go." one of them takes a hold of you. You resist but couldn't break free from his grip. What are you going to do now? The third guy decreases the distance between you and him and holds something in his hand. A clothing. You try to struggle. Kicking and turning your body in all angles. It doesn't work! Panic! Run! Don't panic, Seung Ri. You try your best to calm yourself down. Think. Think of a way out of this.

"Who are you?" you ask confidently, hoping to buy time. The third is now right in front of you.

"Do think we are stupid enough to tell you that? Good night," he says as he holds the clothing over your mouth. You find yourself trying to break free, but you couldn't and slowly you doze off.

/GRI/

___So Ah's POV_

You wait and wait. Finally, you were able to convince your boy to let you out. All you have to do now is wait for them you bring you your revenge, so you can finish your plan. The money are in your bag and you really have to try to keep your cool. There are other stuff in your bag too. Tools you need to complete the plan. You hear someone closing in and turn around. There they are carrying you long-awaited revenge.

"Hello, sweetie. The deal is here." the one carrying him says.

"That's good," you reply and take out the money. The man carries him into the building and ties his hands and legs. You give them the money.

"This never leaves your mouths." you just want to make sure.

"No, it doesn't, both parts will get in trouble if it does." one of them comments and they leave. A bright smile is all over your face. Let the party begin.


	11. Chapter 11

_Seung Ri's POV_

SPLASH! Cold water falls over you and you wake up shaking. You can't see anything. Your eyes are blindfolded. You couldn't move, because both your hands and legs are tied and you are cold, because someone have taken your jacket and shirt. Now you are lying there, with only your jeans on and you have no idea where you are.

"HAHA, so my pray has already awaken," she laughs. A laugh you would never forget. It is her. That evil, slutty, fake bitch. At least you don't have something in your mouth so you shout at her,

"What do you want?" You try to struggle but you can't move an inch.

"HAHAHAHA!" she continues laughing. "What I want?" she asks you back. "I thought you know what I want." You are quiet. You know perfectly what she wants. She wants you dead and out of the way. You have to get away from her.

"Why are you doing this?" you try to buy time to think.

"Why? You ask, you STOLE my boyfriend." she answers you bitterly.

"You mean EX-boyfriend." Bad move. She hits you with something, a whip. It hurts. The place she hits, starts to sting.

"DO NOT SPEAK BACK!" she yells and starts to hit you more. You want to scream, but you don't. Screaming would mean that you are weak, and you can't show her that. Never. You bit your lips and endure the pain, while she whips only on you bare upper-body. Lucky, she leaves your face unharmed. You laugh at your own joke, which only makes her mood worse and she hits you more and harder. You winced in pain, but you never scream.

/GRI/

_Yesterday, after Seung Ri went out_

_____Ji Yong's POV_

You are angry. Girl girl just went out now, because she wants to be alone. How dare he say all that? He is your dongsaeng after all, and you are the leader. He should have showed you some respect. It is his fault after all. Doing it with your girl? Is he out of his mind? Well, he could at least have found another girl because your girl is busy. Even you haven't done it with her yet. You don't know why, but each time you want to or she wants to, your heart hurts and you can't move on. That person. The shadow person you always see in your head when one of your headaches kick in, is always there. The shadow is trying to tell you something, but you don't and can't understand it.

"Ji Yong," you hear Taeyang calls you and you get out of your trance.

"What?" you ask, not in the mood for talking.

"What happened?" he asks right to point as always.

"Serious as always, aren't you?" you joke.

"Ji Yong," he says more strictly, and you sigh.

"Well, So Ah said that he tried to take advantage of her." You start and Taeyang looks at you weirdly. "What?" you are annoyed. "

You believe her?" Taeyang remarks.

"Of course, I do, why wouldn't I believe her?" You answer, getting more annoyed.

"Why don't you believe, Seung Ri? Did you even let him explain?" you don't know why but Taeyang sounds angry.

"Well..." you hesitate. "No..." you don't face him. So you didn't listen to him, but So Ah wouldn't cry for nothing, would she? Taeyang shakes his head.

"Ji Yong, Seung Ri would never take advantage of So Ah. He has no reason to do that, because he loves y-," Taeyang cuts himself, "Well, anyway, I can bet my career on this. He would never do anything like that, so you have to apologize to him, when he get back, you got that?" With that he walks into his room, leaving you there in the living room thinking.

/GRI/

_______So Ah's POV_

You walk back to the apartment and receiving your pray and giving them the money. Your mood is clearly high and good, but slowly you fake it, so it becomes bad and heavy.

"Oppa~," you greet him as you walk inside. Taking the place beside them, you hug him tightly and leave your arms around him.

"So Ah," he says and takes your arms off him, so you could face him.

"Oppa, what's wrong?" you look at him innocently.

"Jagiya, did Seung Ri... really take advantage of you?" he doesn't look at you.

"Oppa, don't you believe me?" you start to sob and cry.

"I believe you, honey, but I don't think Seung Ri could have done something like that." He looks straight into your eyes, giving no sign of breaking the contact. You know the truth, of course, but you can't look away because you would look guilty. Luckily, Taeyang comes into the room and gets Ji Yong's attention.

"Ji Yong, I can't get through to Seung Ri," he says and points at the phone. "It is ringing, but he won't take it. I wonder if anything happened to him." he sits down beside Ji Yong's other side and sighs. Why would they be so worried about him? Then Seung Hyun and Daesung also come into the room, with worried expressions all over their face.

"We know everything now," Seung Hyun starts and looks at Ji Yong while Daesung nods. Ji Yong glances at Taeyang, and Taeyang answers by lifting his shoulders.

"We should go out looking for him," Taeyang announces.

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen again." Daesung notes.

"What is that?" Ji Yong demands, but they ignore him and Seung Hyun says.

"Come on, let's go already." We all nod, except me of course. Ji Yong looks at me and says, "So Ah, you need to stay here, in case Seung Ri returns." You just nod and watch them walk out.

/GRI/

_________Nobody's POV_

They run around the four of them looking for their beloved maknae. However, everywhere they look and anyone they ask haven't seen him. Going around without luck for over one hour, they decide to split up. The meeting time is set to one hour later. They walk around feeling more and more worried for each place they past. The hour has pasted and they are all at the meeting place, panting and catching their breath.

"Any luck?" Taeyang asks between his breath. The rest shake their heads. They all sigh.

"It is late," Daesung remarks.

"Yeah, let's try calling him again." Seung Hyun exclaims and takes out his phone. He dials the number, but all they can hear is the phone ringing and no answers.

"Arg," Ji Yong lets out angrily. "Let's go home, we have an important meeting tomorrow. We will contact the police if he is not back tomorrow." He cuts the others who want to go with the searching further. From the tone of Ji Yong's voice, they know that he has decided and nothing would change his mind now. The trio could do nothing, but shake their heads and sigh. All of them are really worried, including Ji Yong.

___________End yesterday_


	12. Chapter 12

_So Ah's POV _

Your plan is working perfectly. No one suspect you. They don't really have a clue and Ji Yong is all yours and the pray is suffering. You didn't get to torture him enough earlier today. Luckily, the rest of them have to work so you get a lot time to enjoy his despair. You walk to join them in the kitchen. They all look tired. None of them were able to sleep last night. Still they have to work and can't skip.

"Should we call the police?" you hear Daesung asks. God, how many times are they going to discuss this?

"You guys to should to work now, or you'll be late." you try to change the topic. "After breakfast, I'll go out to look for him. Don't you worry to much, maybe he is out somewhere and he forgot to call or his phone went dead." Ji Yong holds you in his arm and rest his head on yours.

"Aw, babe, thank you, don't you tire yourself out and call us when you find any clues." You are nodding and smiling.

"Of course I'll oppa."

"Let's go," Taeyang says tiredly and walks out the apartment. Seung Hyun and Daesung follow him, and your boy gives you a peck on your lips before leaving. With a wide smile, you swallow your food fast and after making sure that they have left you walk towards that place. Today is special because you have bought a new toy to play with him.

/GRI/

_____Nobody's POV_

"The four Big Bang members, except the maknae, Seung Ri, are present. But why isn't Seung Ri with you?" the MC asks the four members. They look at each other troubled.

"Well, Seung Ri is-" Taeyang starts, but gets cut by Ji Yong,

"He is out somewhere."

"Somewhere?" the MC says. "You guys don't know where he is?" the MC continues.

"No, we don't. He didn't tell us where he went and he doesn't have to, because it is his privacy after all." Ji Yong answers, not the truth, but it isn't a lie either.

"Haha, aren't they lovely?" The MC asks the audience. "People need privacy sometimes, don't they?" the MC continues. "But we'll be right back, after this commercial." The four boys walk backstage.

"Ji Yong, why did you say that?" Taeyang demands.

"Say what?" He asks back.

"That about Seung Ri, hyung." Daesung whispers. "Well, because we can't lie." Ji Yong says simply.

"But you didn't tell the truth either." Seung Hyun nags taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I-" Ji Yong gets cut by their manager.

"Ji Yong! There is a call for you." He announced and Ji Yong takes the phone.

"Hello, this is Kwon Ji Yong." He says, but then his eyes suddenly become wide. "No way! That can't be true!" He exclaims in the phone, receiving worry looks from the others. "Of course, I know her, she is my girlfriend!" He is getting irritated. "No, I don't know where he is!" Ji Yong walks out of the room, so he could speak in private. "He went out yesterday. We haven't heard from him since." He explains. "Yes, I understand, please let me know if you get any news about him." Ji Yong bury his head in his hands and leans against the wall. The others are there with him.

"Who was that?" Daesung starts.

"The police," Ji Yong replies.

"What did they want?" Taeyang asks.

"They wanted to know if we knew So Ah," he continues.

"Why?" Seung Hyun remarks, finally leaving his food and is serious.

"Because someone found her diary and gave it to the police." Ji Yong hesitates.

"And?" The three of them look at him.

"And they found out that she is a stalker and that she have written threads to Seung Ri." Ji Yong sits down on the floor. After passing silent messages between them, the three of them try to comfort their leader. "We have to find Seung Ri." a determined Ji Yong says and the others nod.

/GRI/

_Seung Ri's POV_

You don't know how long you have been where you are now. All you know that you are cold and hurt all over. Your body is numb, and you nearly couldn't move at all. Wounds cover every inch of your body and some of them are open and blood are flowing out of them. You lick your lips. A taste of blood fills you. Your eyes are still blindfolded and your hands and legs tied. Moving slowly you try to find something that could untied you. It is not an easy task. You have to move around carefully, to not pressure your body, and you couldn't move your hands to feel around so you have to use different parts of your body, and finally you found something. A nail. It is sticking out from something but you didn't care. All you care about is that it can help you to remove the ropes. Carefully, you move and try to get the nail between your hands. After a few tries which inflicted more wounds to your hands you make it and start to tear the rope with the nail.

Suddenly the door bursts open and in comes none other then that bitch. Even though you couldn't see, you know that it is her. That ugly smell of hers could be picked up from miles.

"So, are you having a good time?" she mocks you.

"Of course I'm, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," your tone is full of sarcasm. You try hard to not move too much and reveal what you are doing.

"I have brought a new toy with me today." She laughs. "This might be your last day." You gulp. This is really bad. Hearing that she is getting closer to you, you try hard not to panic.

"What are you doing?" you ask, buying time. Just a bit more.

"I'm having some fun. Don't you dare move." You try to make your motions unnoticeable. Unfortunately you fail and she notices. "What are you doing?" she demands. A little bit more, just one strong move and rope will get loose. "Didn't you hear what I said? I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

Yes! The rope falls off your hands. Blindly you take out one of your hands and try to hold back her hand. You succeed and hold one of her hands, then you take of the blindfold. Not a minute has passed, but it seems like you have held the wrong hand, because suddenly you found yourself having the knife piercing into your body. You let out a scream, but you didn't release her hand. Looking around hopelessly after some tool, you find an empty bottle near you and you take it. Without much strength left you hit her with it in the head before she could understand what's going on.

She falls down on the floor and lays there unconsciously. You lean back, holding the place where the knife is. Blood is flowing out of it like a waterfall. With a lot of effort and after collecting the strength you have left you remove the rope holding your legs and get up from the floor. Using the free hand to guide you along the wall, you slowly come outside where you have been held imprisoned.

The light that meets you outside, nearly blinded you. For how long have you been in the darkness, all alone missing the light and your love. You look around. The sights aren't clear, your eyes have nearly lost their strength to see, because of the blood lost. However, you could still recognize the place and it is just a few meters away from the street. With your eyes close and your hands holding your wounds, you try to drag your feet after you using as little energy as possible. It might be impossible to make it. You don't know where you are walking anymore. You just try to use your last strength. Voices, you could hear different voices. Maybe the heaven doesn't want you yet? Using your last power you scream,

"HELP!" then fall down, hitting the ground hard. People are running towards you and slowly you drift away into the darkness.

/GRI/

_________Ji Yong's POV_

3 hours. You have looked around for him for 3 whole hours now! Still, there are no clues on where he is. You sigh, looking around for the others. The four of you and your manager and some staff have been running looking for him since your performance at the show ended. Feeling angry and irritated you kick a bottle which is on the ground hard, so it went flying.

"Ji Yong, take it easy." Taeyang tries to calm you down. It doesn't help, rather it sparks your anger even more.

"Take it easy? How in the world can I take it easy, when one of our member is missing?" You take out your anger on Taeyang. But you regret the moment you did it. "Sorry," you apologize.

"Don't worry about it, I know how you feel." He pats your back. No, he doesn't. You don't even know this feeling. It's like someone has stolen a part of your heart and your heart are longing, missing that part. Daesung and Seung Hyun start to run towards you after speaking with the manager. They panting and a bad feeling is running through you.

"Seung Ri is at the hospital!" They shout in sync. Both you and Taeyang stare at them with wide eyes and your jaws dropped. You could swear the your heart just squeeze together. It hurts and that person is in your mind again. The four of you get inside the van and drives to the hospital at full speed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Seung Ri's POV_

You are walking around in the darkness. All alone. You can't see anything. You can't feel anything. Nothing but darkness.

"Is this the end? Will I always be stuck here alone?" You ask yourself, while walking around blindly. One second, one minute, one hour, you don't know how long you have been in the darkness. After the horrible time with that witch you think that you could forget the darkness, but when the light finally welcomes you, you have to return to the darkness. You give up. You don't want to fight the darkness anymore. Sitting down, you hug your knees and cover your head with your arms.

"Am I going to stay here like this forever?" you mumble. You don't want that, you want to stay together with your lover forever. Even if he forgot his love for you or don't love you anymore. But it is too late, isn't it? This darkness means that you have left, right? That you can't go back. With that thought a little glimpse of light glows in front of you.

"So this is the light, people are talking about." You raise and walk towards it. After a few step you stop, "I can't leave without saying goodbye." The light moves further away from you and the darkness slowly leaves you.

You could hear voices. Bad, too late, family, these are some of the words that come out there mouths. That's right, the time is flowing away from you. While you are stuck here, the time moves on, leaving you alone. You open your eyes slowly and the voices are coming closer to you.

"He is awake!" someone exclaims. Blinking your eyes to adjust the light you look around. Your vision is not great, but it is decent enough to let you see.

"Sir, can you hear me?" a person asks you. You voice it faint but it is still hear-able.

"Yes,"

"You-," some other person says, but you cut him.

"I know... please can you write something down for me?" you ask and they are doing what you want.

/GRI/

___Ji Yong's POV_

You can't believe this is happening. There you are standing outside the room, where one of your dearest member is laying wounded and hurt. You can't stand still nor sit down. Either you walk or taping your foot, your fingers and sometimes you even hit the wall with your fits. Feelings of different kinds are running through you. You feel anxious, fear, anger, regret, sadness, despair and every single bad feeling you could have.

The others must be feeling the same too. Their expressions are empty, only sadness and fear are filling them. Somehow, you could feel that they have experienced this before and another feeling tells that you have experienced the same too. You shouldn't stay here, you should have been inside fighting with him, you own him that much after being his leader some years now.

Nurses and doctors are running in and out the room, from their looks you could tell that things aren't going well. They all look tired, troubled nearly effortless. You believe that everything is going to be fine. It is him after all. Lee Seung Hyun aka Seung Ri Big Bang's strong baby. Now is the time to live up to your name, maknae. You speak in your mind. You are victory. Please, live up to your name and win this fight.

/GRI/

_____Nobody's POV_

They have waited for a few hours now and still now news about how Seung Ri is. Ji Yong can't stand still nor sit still. Taeyang has his head buried in his hands. Seung Hyun is trying his hardest to keep himself calm, he is the oldest after all so he has to comfort the others. Especially, Daesung, because he is crying. The police come when they are in this conditions and start to ask question. Ji Yong is really not in the mood to do it, but he has to because they brought the girl. His girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend.

"What is she doing here?" he exclaims angrily.

"We needed to confirm that this is Hwang So Ah, suspected for stabbing Lee Seung Hyun." the police officer informs him.

"Oppa! Please believe me! I swear!" she begs you. The others have gotten behind you. They are struggling to not run forward to hit her.

"You don't need to swear," Ji Yong starts.

"Oppa, I knew you would understand-" she gets cut by Ji Yong whom slaps her with her diary.

"I don't need you to swear because you are lying!" he shouts at her, and looks away disgusted. She starts to cry.

"Why? Why do you care about him so much? What about me? I'm your girlfriend!" she screams between her sobs.

"Girlfriend?" He couldn't believe his own ears. "You mean EX-girlfriend. I thought it was clear, but here you'll get it. We are OVER!" She tries to struggle out of the police officers grips.

"No, no, no! We are not over. You can't do this to me!" She exclaims desperately.

"You damn bitch! If anything happens to Seung Ri, I'm going to take care of you myself. You won't be able to feel anything." Top threats her. Taeyang and Daesung have to hold. He is really angry and Ji Yong is too.

"Please get her out of here." Ji Yong turns his back to her.

/GRI/

_______Ji Yong's POV_

The doctor finally comes out of the room, and all of you run towards him, bombing him with questions.

"How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Can we see him?"

"What happened to him?"

"Please say that he is okay." The doctor doesn't answer us at first, it is clearly a sign that something is wrong. "Don't ask too many questions at once." the doctor starts. "His condition-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because you burst into the room before he could. He is sitting with his back lent against the pillow.

You couldn't understand why the doctor is so worried. He looks fine. Although he is really pale and his eyes bags are more clearly, but at least he is conscious. The doctor comes in after the other and gives Seung Ri a worried look. He just nods and smiles, and the doctor bows and leaves the room.

"Seung Ri!" each of us burst out and get closer to him.

"Hyungs," he says, but you could barely hear him.

"Seung Ri, are you okay?" you ask worried. He doesn't answer you and looks away. "Seung Ri-ah, I'm really sorry. It is all my fault." you look into his eyes and apologize honestly.

"I know hyung, I know," He still doesn't look at you or the others. You could see that his eyes are being filled with tears. "Hyungs, I have a favor to ask... Can you please tell my family that I will miss them a lot and that I'm really sorry." His voice has gotten lower.

"What?" Seung Hyun and Daesung exclaim and rose from their seats.

"What are you talking about Seung Ri? You are going to be fine." Taeyang assures him.

"Yes, so you have to say it yourselves. Don't joke about stuff like this." You are afraid. Afraid of the words that just left his mouth. Something tells you that he is not joking.

"Hyung, I'm not joking. I really need you guys to do this favor for me." You look at the others and they look at you. The fear is showing on all your faces.

"Seung Ri, you shouldn't talk. You need to rest and get well." You know that tears are coming if he keeps talking like this.

"Hyung, I have to talk now... when I still have a chance..." Tears are flowing out of his eyes now, follow by yours and the others. "Please tell my family that and... thank Mr. Yang for me, for letting me be a part of Big Bang and going through so much with you guys... Thank the whole staff and everyone in the YG family for taking care of me." He sobs.

"Seung Ri," you sob too. "You are not going anywhere. You have to stay here with me, with us. We are going to go through much more together." you hold around him, afraid of letting go and the others are doing the same.

"Seung Ri-ah, you still have to share the room with me, we are going to get closer, right? And you'll have to play with me!" Daesung is sobbing really hard holding Seung Ri's hands.

"Seung Ri, you can't leave us, Big Bang is nothing without you." Taeyang too has problems with the tears. Seung Hyun wipes away his tears, but new ones take the place.

"You don't have permission to leave maknae, you hear?"

/GRI/

_________Seung Ri's POV_

This is really hard. You thought you could take farewell with them, but it is hard and it really hurts. You're going to miss them so bad. The tears won't stop and you don't want to stop them either. You know that this is hard for them too. They are all crying because of you. Your lover is holding around you. You really wish you could kiss him and hug him tightly instead, but you know that he would get confuse if you did that so you hold back. The strength has nearly left your body. Right now you are using all your strength.

"Ji Yong hyung, Daesung hyung, Taeyang hyung, Seung Hyun hyung. Thank you for taking care of me for so long. I know I have cause trouble for you guys and I'm really sorry." You are weeping really hard. It nearly blurs your vision, but you wipe them away. You have to see their faces clearly now, it is your last time.

"Seung Ri," They all mumbles together holding you.

"Why are you talking like this?" Daesung asks and shakes his head. He doesn't want to believe this.

"You shouldn't thank us, we are brothers." Seung Hyun adds and he is crying really hard too. You haven't really seen Seung Hyun hyung cry before.

"Don't apologize to us, Seung Ri, we are family." Taeyang wipes away the tears, but they are still coming. "And you never cause us any trouble, we are not whole without you, Seung Ri." Ji Yong is the worst out of all of them. He thinks that it is his fault and he suffers from it. This is scaring him. He doesn't want to lose you. You are laughing while crying. It hurts so bad, but still you are happy that you are able to say this.

"You guys, don't lie. I know I can be hard to handle sometimes." They shake their heads in disagreement. "I have one last favor to ask you." You lay out your hand and take one of their hands on top of yours. "Big Bang, have to keep reaching the top. You have to promise me that Big Bang will continue and will still be there even if I'm gone. Promise me." Your body won't be able to keep up any longer. They look at each other, then you and more tears are filling their eyes.

"Seung Ri, no don't leave." They beg you. Hearing that make you weep even more.

"Promise me!" you demand. They nod, one after another. You smile.

Pulling first Taeyang in for a hug. "Thank you for taking care of me, Taeyang hyung." You release him. He doesn't want to let you go, but you can't wait for much longer.

"Daesung hyung, thank you for always playing with me." You give Daesung a big hug, and he too doesn't want to let you go, but he had to.

"Seung Hyun hyung, you are the coolest hyung ever." He pats your head.

"Ji Yong hyung." You say as you hug him for the last time very tightly. "Thank you for everything." You could feel that you are starting to drift away now, but you still have something to tell him. "You don't need to remember anymore, hyung, please just forget it and live a happy life." Your vision get more unclear and slowly everything is turning blurry and dark.

"Farewell, I love you..."

/GRI/

___________Ji Yong's POV_

You can't believe that he is gone. He is still lying in your arms.

"Seung Ri!" you yell and shake him. "Don't do this to us, Seung Ri-ah. You are victory, right? You still have to fight Seung Ri!" You scream and hug him. Tears are running down your face like a waterfall. "NO! This can't be happening," you exclaim sobbing and weeping. Taeyang, Daesung and Seung Hyun are all holding around you and around Seung Ri's body. Waterfalls are comming down their faces too. We are all mumbling at the same time.

"Why did you leave us, Seung Ri?",

"What are we going to do now?",

"How could you leave us?",

"We miss you already!"

The doctors come in soon after, but none of you move. All of you want to stay with him, no one want to leave him and they let you be alone. Lee Seung Hyun, Seung Ri of Big Bang has left the world...


	14. Chapter 14

_Ji Yong's POV_

You still can't believe that he is gone. Everything are against you, all the signs are telling you that he is gone. You are at his funeral and still you won't accept that he has left. It all happened too fast. The two of you were just in a fight and now he left. You can't even make up for what you did. The shadow person is gone too, no matter how much you try to remember and picture the person. You are standing in front of his 'soon to be' grave, together with the rest of your band, YG family and other celebrities and his friends waiting for him to become one with the earth. Hearing the cries from his family, his parents and his siblings hurt your heart. This is all your fault. You close your eyes, trying to hold the tears inside. Your family just lost a very, very, very important member.

"We are gathered here today to say out good byes to Lee Seung Hyun, a son, a brother, a friend and one who is close to us all." The priest starts the speech. His family is standing on his right side and we are standing on his left. Daesung is crying and sobbing, and Seung Hyun is trying to comfort him. Taeyang is holding onto you, his eyes are puffy and red. Feeling responsible as their leader, you try hard not to cry, but it isn't easy.

"Now, let's take our final good byes with Seung Hyun and pray that wherever he is, that he is happy." the priest ends his speech. Each person walks forwards and lays a flower on his grave, bowing to him, his family and us. Soon one after another leaves the graveyard. Only you and the rest of the Big Bang, your manager and his family are there.

"Ji Yong, Seung Hyun, Taeyang, Daesung... I have something to give you guys." he announces as the takes out four letters from his pocket. "These are from Seung Ri. He wanted you guys to have this." He says as he wipes away his tears. "I'm going first." All of you bow and stare at your letters. You look at the other and they look at you. Slowly all of you open the letters and start to read.

/GRI/

___Daesung's POV_

_____Dear Daesung hyung,__  
__It is me Seung Ri. I didn't really need to say that, did I? I'm going to miss you, hyung. I know that we didn't really hang out much and I regret a lot now. I wish that I have played with you a lot more and talked to you more too.. I feel bad that I have rejected you each time you asked. I'm really sorry, hyung. I promised to play with you more, but now I can't keep it. I didn't really knew that this would happen, but it is your birthday soon, right? So I went ahead and bought you a present. It is on top of Ji Yong's present in my wardrobe. (Don't give that present to him). Daesung hyung, I'm really envious of you. You always have a smile on your face and that smile has helped me through the hard times over and over again. You are so funny and outgoing. So don't get too sad because of me. You are a wonderful hyung, please use your outstanding personality to bring the smile back to Big Bang. I know that you have a hard time now, that you are thinking about all the things we missed. However, we didn't miss anything, hyung. We didn't do a lot, but all my memories with you have been happy and they will always stay in my heart. I'm going to miss you a lot, hyung. Remember to smile, SMILE! Fighting, hyung! I love you, hyung.__  
__Good bye,__  
__Seung Ri _

/GRI/

_____________Seung Hyun's POV_

_______________Dear Seung Hyun hyung,__  
__Seung Hyun hyung, you are probably hungry now, aren't you? I bet you haven't eaten since I left. Hyung, you have to take care of yourself. Now that I'm going I can't take care of you anymore. You have to learn to cook for yourself and get enough sleep and don't overwork yourself. I know that you are always doing your best and you feel the responsible to take care of us since you are the oldest, but you know, you have to think of yourself sometimes too. Don't overwork yourself and be sure that you get enough sleep and food. I know that things are quite awkward between you and me sometimes but I have always admire you, hyung. You are the coolest hyung ever. You are TOP! Don't be sad, okay? Take care of yourself and the others for me. Protect them hyung. You remember when you were protecting me from those bad guys. You are the hero, hyung. Please protect Ji Yong hyung, Taeyang hyung and Daesung hyung. Don't let them end up like me, and find yourself a girl that can cook all your favorite meals. I have left you a couple recipes on your most favorite dishes. I would have left you with more, but I don't have a lot time left to write. But look through my stuff. I think you can find some of my cooking books. You have to learn, hyung! Fighting, hyung. Take care of yourself and watch the others. I love you, hyung.__  
__Good bye,__  
__Seung Ri _

/GRI/

_______________________Taeyang's POV_

_________________________Dear Taeyang hyung,__  
__Thank you for always taking care of him. You were like my second mother, (which was a good thing). During the times when I have problems with Ji Yong hyung, you were always there for me. The shoulder I needed to cry on. I know your feelings towards me hyung. I'm sorry that I haven't repaid you and that I couldn't return your feelings. Maybe it has been better if I fell in love with you but I didn't. Hyung, take care of everyone, okay? You are always the most mature one and serious one and I know that because of that you have a lot of pressure on you. But that is one of the things I love about you, hyung. You would always do your best and always think of others before yourself. I don't know what I would have been without you, hyung. I can't imagine it. Take care of everybody, hyung. Especially, Ji Yong, he... is he remember... help him for me. I really going to miss you, hyung. I'll miss having you taking care of me. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings, but you have to know that you are the best hyung ever. You are a good guy, you will meet your destined soon, and I'm not that person. Fighting hyung! I love you hyung.__  
__Good bye,__  
__Seung Ri _

/GRI/

_________________________________Ji Yong's POV_

___________________________________Dear Ji Yong hyung,__  
__There are a lot of things I wanted to tell you, but I can't seem to find words right now. Hyung, you probably don't remember but you don't need to remember either. I'm sorry that I pressure you to remember. Hyung, about So Ah, let's just say that you got unlucky. Forget about her and forget what happened to me and move on with your life, okay? You are a wonderful person, hyung, and I know that you will find the right one for you soon. I'll pray for your happiness hyung, so don't you do anything bad anymore. When you find your love... you have take good care of that person... don't hurt that person! You wonder why I didn't tell you. What you forgot? I... I didn't have the courage to do it. I didn't want to face the consequences after telling you. So short I was afraid, and now it won't matter even if I tell you because it'll just make all this worse. You could see a ring when you opened this right? It is yours hyung, take good care of it and give it to the one you'll love. Please love that person with all of your heart. Don't make that person sad or I'll turn into a ghost and hunt you down. Watch yourself and take care of your future love hyung. Hyung if you ever remember you have to bury the memories deep in your heart and move on. You have to do that for me and for you. Hyung... the promise... I won't be able to keep it. You probably don't know what promise I'm talking about, but even though I can't keep it while I'm alive, I'll try my best to keep it, wherever I'm going to be. Like the wind, hyung, I'll be your wind. Remember it is still there even if it isn't windy. I love you hyung, I really do and I'm going to miss you so much. Thanks hyung, for everything. I'm really glad that I met you. Remember, I'm your wind.__  
__Farewell,__  
__Seung Ri_

/GRI/

"Seung Ri!" All of you burst out screaming towards the sky. Tears are pouring out your eyes. You hold the ring in your hand. Turning it around you suddenly discover some words.

"My lover, Kwon Ji Yong," you mumble. Why did Seung Ri have this ring? You couldn't recognize it.

"Are you Kwon Ji Yong?" A little five years old girl asks.

"Yes, and who are you?" you get down to her level.

"I'm Min Soo Jung. My dad found these." She gives you, your phone and another ring. The ring is different than the one Seung Ri left you with. You turn it and you could see what is written on it. You eyes become wide and more tears are filling them. No, no, no, this can't be!

"Where did you find this?" you ask suddenly and holding the little girl. She becomes scare but she calms down.

"My dad is a police officer. He said that a girl gave it to him. I was the one who found the ring. I was playing near the Saran Bridge." You smile at the girl and she smiles back.

"Thank you, for finding this ring." You give her a peck on her check. She smiles and runs off. You couldn't stand anymore. You look at your phone. The avatar is a picture of you and Seung Ri. More tears are running down your face.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ji Yong's POV_

All the memories are flowing back and forth in your mind. Your headache is at its maximum, but you don't care. You know that you have to fight it. The shadow person you need to know who it is, and something tells you that it might be too late. Who is it? Your mind ask. No answers, but that person is coming closer to you. The person is taller than you and pretty skinny, but from what you saw, you could see that it is a male, and he looks really familiar. The closer you get to him, the clearer he gets. It is Seung Ri!

"Seung Ri!" you yell and run towards him, but now he doesn't get closer to you rather he runs away from you and you can't reach him. He won't stop. No matter how many times you shout his name. Each step you take forward seems to take you back instead.

"Seung Ri! Seung Ri! Seung Ri!" you shout as you run after him, but he keeps getting further and further away from you. Right when he gets out of your sight your legs collapse. Tears are pouring out your eyes like spring water. You remember now. Everything. The night he confessed. When he collapsed and was sent to the hospital. Your confession to him. The first time the two of you did that. The first date you had and every dates after that.

"NO! SEUNG RI! COME BACK!"

/GRI/

You wake up and find yourself tearing and shouting Seung Ri's name.

"It was just a dream," you mumble, wiping away your tears.

"Hyung," you hear Seung Ri says looking at you.

"Seung Ri, is that really you?" you ask and try to embrace him, but when you hold around him he disappears. "Seung Ri," you sob, another round of tears are coming out your eyes. You get of your bed and walk towards your desk taking up your notebook and turn it on the last page you have written. "Second Chance," you read out loud. You see the three lines that have been scribbled over. Taking up your pencil you rewrite those sentences.

"Therefore will you, Lee Seung Hyun. Give me a second change. Will you please accept my feelings?" you put the pencil down and sigh, "Oh, Ri, how could I ever do that to you?" Frustrate and angry you slam your fists on your desk.

"Ji Yong," Taeyang's head pops inside your room. "Is everything alright?" he asks laying a hand on your shoulder.

"Is everything alright, you ask? What do you think? Do you think I'm fine after everything that have happened?" your voice raises for each sentence.

"Ji Yong, you have to calm down," Taeyang continues. You flip out.

"Calm down? How on earth can I calm down? My lover, Tae! My lover died because of me! Why didn't you guys tell me?" You shout and hit Taeyang. Taeyang doesn't move, but you didn't touch him either. Seung Hyun stops your hit.

"Ji Yong! Don't take your anger and misery out on Taeyang!" You give Seung Hyun a glare. A new flame is burning up inside you, but it was put out as soon you hear Taeyang starting to tear up.

"We couldn't tell you because Seung Ri didn't want us to." Taeyang explains.

"And do you think you have the right to scream at us?" Seung Hyun gets angry too.

"We gave you hints, hyung. Each and every time we could but you didn't notice." Daesung adds holding around the tearing Taeyang.

"You don't even know a fraction of what Seung Ri was feeling." Taeyang suddenly bursts out. "He... Seung Ri... He has gone through so much because of you and all it took was one month for you to forget it? Do you know how much he cried when you said that So Ah was your girlfriend? Do you know how hard it was for him to hold in his love for you? You don't have a clue, do you?" The words sting you and you get angry, but you know that they are all true.

"Taeyang, Seung Hyun hyung, Daesung, I'm sorry. I didn't know." you bow and then walk out your room towards the entrance.

"Ji Yong, where are you going?" Seung Hyun asks coming out after you.

"I'm going to meet Seung Ri."

/GRI/

You are standing in front of his grave, crying. Crying your heart out. You can't believe that all that happened, and IT IS YOUR FAULT!

"Seung Ri!" you cry out. You bend down and touch his gravestone. "Seung Ri! Why did you leave me, Ri?" You are practically kneeling and clinging on his grave. "I'M SORRY, SEUNG RI! CAN'T YOU COME BACK? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" You beg, plead, sob and cry. "How can I earn your forgiveness when you are not here, Ri? I know I broke my promise, but that didn't mean that you could go and break yours! We were going to stay together forever remember!" you scream towards the sky.

You tears mix up with the sky's cries. "SEUNG RI! I NEED YOU! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT! Why are you doing this to me?" The pain in your heart is unbearable, nothing could have hurt this much. You wish that you could end this pain. "Seung Ri... I'm so sorry... for everything... I have brought you a lot of pain, haven't I? But Ri! I need one more, just one more chance! I know I have already used two chances, but can't I get another one? Seung Ri..."

You look at his gravestone. There is a picture there, a picture of him. You touch the picture, and more tears fill your eyes. "SEUNG RI! I LOVE YOU! THE ONLY ONE I HAVE EVER LOVE IS YOU! SEUNG RI!" you hug the picture. "I miss you, Ri. I miss you so much that my heart is going to break in pieces." "Please Seung Ri-ah, please come back..." You let out another scream towards the sky. Even the sky is tearing with you, you sigh. "Seung Ri, if you are not coming back then I'm coming to you."

/GRI/

You raise and walk towards the highest building you could find in the area. The tears have stopped now. You are determined to get to no matter what the cost is. There you are standing on the roof. The sky seems to have stopped crying and everything is quiet. Slowly you walk towards the edge. You don't care if people might see you. Nothing matters as long you could stay with him. Although you are not sure if you might see him, because he is probably in heaven and you would probably go to hell. It doesn't matter either way, anything is better than being alone in this world without him. One more step and you are on top of the edge. You look down. People down there look like ants to you. You're not afraid though. Heights never scare you, and one more move and you might be able to see him. You are counting down from five.

Five... you are really going to do this. Four... you won't regret it. Three... this is the only way you can meet him. Two...

"Seung Ri, I'm coming." One... you jump.

Zero... the wind blows up and keeps you from jumping. It blows you so you fall of the edge and lands on the roof, where you stood just moments ago.

"Stupid! What are you thinking with?" a voice you recognize and miss so much.

"Seung Ri! Is that you?" you ask out loud, looking around you. But you could see no one.

"Hyung, why are you doing this?" he sighs, you could picture him. He is probably shaking his head.

"I want to meet you, Ri." you answer still looking around.

"You can't. Your time isn't up yet, hyung, and you know that." he scolds you.

"But Seung Ri," you cry. "I... I can't live without you!"

"You have to, hyung. You have to live for me too you know. You need to move on!" From his tone you could hear that he is crying too.  
"Seung Ri... I-" you start but he cuts you.

"Hyung, I can't stay anymore, I need to go on... remember I'm your wind. I'll always be with you, even not physically. Don't do stupid things anymore, you'll just make the others worried. Tell them that I miss them." his voice becomes weaker. "Seung Ri!" you scream but gets no answers. Then you feel the wind blowing up again, wrapping around you like a warm embrace.

"I'll forgive you, hyung. Live well."


	16. Punishment

**WARNING: **VIOLENCE! This is not a chapter for people who doesn't like or can't deal with violence. You don't miss anything by skipping this part either :P

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

So Ah is originally put in jail but someone bail her out with a quite huge amount. It is the leader of the punishment squad which is call GRI. GRI stands for Getting Rid of Ignorant-shits. Poor girl, she has no idea where the lady bailing her out is leading her to. She doesn't know that she is going to her end.

"Hi, thank you for bailing me out, where are we going?" So Ah asks her savior.

"You'll wish that you never was born." her savior mumbles and smirks.

"What did you say?" So Ah asks,

"Nothing, follow me." she answers and So Ah has no other choice then to follow her. They walk to a building and inside there are nine other girls in the room.

"Hi! Haelin-unnie, is that the bitch?" Anne asks the leader while Moi and Diana close and lock the door. So Ah looks at them with wide eyes and starts to retreat.

"W-what?" she stutters.

"Your time is up," Kay-chan laughs.

"Yeah, we are so going to enjoy this," Manni remarks.

"Come on let's get started," Isabelle rubs her palms together.

"I'm going to finish her together with Moi and Diana," Sumairu announces.

"Yeah, we'll let you girls start." Moi adds.

"You're leaving the job to us, huh?" Mi Soo gets of her chair and walks towards So Ah.

"Now, now girls. I''m first." Haelin says as she takes out a knife.

"Unnie... can't we just try to talk to her." Yuki suggests, but Haelin shakes her head.

"I think it is best you leave dongsaeng." After hearing that Yuki sighs and walks out the room. Haelin runs the knife down her back leaving a quite deep and long cut. So Ah lets out a painful scream.

"This is what you get for hurting our Ri." Kay-chan takes out her whip and starts whipping her. "How do you like it, hah? You dare to ruin our Ri's hot body with your damn whip!" Kay-chan stops whipping and starts to pour salt into So Ah's wounds. So Ah is screaming louder and is struggling.

"My turn," Isabella whines and cracking her fingers. She laughs and starts to pluck So Ah's hair out one by one. The sound is refreshing for the girls. She is screaming, crying, pleading and begging them to stop.

"That is going take a while, let me get her first." Minna grabs her bat. She swings it around, trying it first.

"Hey, hey, hey watch where you are swinging that thing." Haelin warns her.

"Yeah and hurry, we want our turn too," Mi Soo and Anne pout. Bang, bang, bang, bang. Minna swings the bat at So Ah's arms, making her winces, crying in pain. The girls are all laughing, giving each other hi-fives. Mi Soo takes a hold of So Ah's neck and grips it hard. Anne grabs a bottle on the table and opens it. "I hope you like acid-tea," she laughs and pours down her throat. So Ah struggles but Mi Soo's grip is strong. When the bottle was empty, So Ah lays on the floor and rolling around. She tries to scream but she couldn't.

"Ok, let's end this." Haelin announces and takes out her knife again. This time she stabs So Ah in her stomach. "Moi, Diana and Sumairu, is the fire ready?" Haelin asks the trio.

"Yes," Moi answers lying firewoods in the middle of the room.

"Bring her here," Diana comments. The other girls bring So Ah towards the three girls and Sumairu is trying to tie So Ah onto the pillar.

"N..." So Ah says but she couldn't continue.

"This is what you get for touching our Ri," Sumairu slaps her.

"Hell is waiting for you," Diana hits her. Then the other girls also come closer and each give her a hit.

"Dongsaeng, will you have the honors?" Haelin gives Moi the torch.

"Of course, I would love to," Moi answers and takes the torch.

"Burn, die and suffer. You evil bitchy, slutty whore." the girls mumbles in sync, when Moi let go of the torch. That is the last time people heard from Hwang So Ah.

* * *

I hope this will satisfy anyone who hated So Ah ;P


End file.
